Why Didn't I See It?
by Annie Took
Summary: Harry and the gang are readt to start their fifth year at Hogwarts, or are they? Secrets need to be revealed and understood before they go. Not just a sappy romance! Please R/R.
1. Descovering The Truth

Why Didn't I See It?  
  
Chapter 1~ Discovering The Truth  
  
Harry awoke at 2:00 am on his birthday to his snowy owl Hedwig pecking him on the hand trying to wake him from a very pleasant dream and he was slightly annoyed. He had been dreaming of his long time crush Cho Chang. He had just won the Quidditch World Cup and Cho's face was the only thing he saw as he entered the top box. She was beaming at him as he swept her up in his arms and kissed her for the whole wizarding world to see.. "Oh Hedwig why did you have to wake me up right at the beat part?" asked Harry slightly agitated. As he said that Hedwig poked out her leg to show Harry the package she had brought him. Harry reached for his glasses and untied the parcel, he read the letter out loud.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday Harry! I really miss you. I have thought about you a lot this summer. I have two birthday presents for you this year, one is the package I have sent and the other is I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for the rest of the summer!! I just got back from Victor's house and we broke up. He was a real jerk to his parents because right when we got there they informed him that they were moving closer to Hogwarts so his brother could go there seeing as Karkaroff is a death eater. So he was a real jerk the whole time even to me. I have changed a lot since I last saw you but you will have to wait and see. Well owl me back if you can come. I have to go now because if the rents (parents) catch me up this late I'm dead. bye-bye Love Hermione  
  
Harry sat on his bed for a minute starring at the letter. Whoa he thought she really has changed. He sat there thinking about their previous year at Hogwarts. How the Triwizard Tournament had taken place and he had been secretly entered in. He thought about the Yule Ball and how beautiful Hermione looked and. wait no he like Cho, or did he. Of course he did even though she was a couple years older than him and very pretty he had had a crush on her since the minute he saw her. "Oh come on you know you love Hermione ever since that first day on the train." Said a voice in the back of his head, "No I like Cho, or. maybe," He remembered his last day when they got of the train when Hermione had said goodbye to him and then kissed him. He had felt a strange felling then, it felt like someone had punched him in the gut, could he, could he love Hermione and not Cho?  
  
He turned over the letter she sent him and he noticed some eraser marks all over the parchment. He got his eraser lifter (a magical eraser that lets you see what was there before it got erased.) What it said almost made Harry drop the letter, all around the outside of the paper there were things like Harry+Hermione, H+H, I Love Harry, Hermione Potter, and H loves H, and in the middle of the paper were two poems, they said: The first time I saw you I knew it was true, that I'd love you forever and that's what I'll do, You don't know what you do to me you don't have a clue, You don't know what it's like to be looking at you. And I dropped a tear in the ocean, the day I find it is the day I stop loving you.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes, Hermione loved him, she had for a long time, how could he have been so stupid not to see it. He wanted to hit himself. But he didn't. Harry went over to his desk and fumbled around the papers to find a new piece of parchment to right back to her.  
  
Dear Hermione, I would love to come and what did you do to your hair? I've bought a car now with my money from the Dursleys (it's suppose to be for an apartment but Sirius's name has almost been cleared) So send me your address and I will come tonight. Harry stopped "what should I put," he thought "Hermione put love but.o well sure then" Love Harry  
  
Harry went to his snowy owl, Hedwig's cage to tie the letter to her leg and told her to take this to Hermione and hurry. Then he sat on his bed thinking, which was very different considering he wasn't thinking about Quidditch, or Cho, but Hermione. He fell back onto his bed and fell asleep since it was still late at night. He had the strangest dream 


	2. The Dream

Why Didn't I See It?  
  
Chapter 2~ The Dream  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~DREAM*~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~!*~  
  
He was standing in a church wearing a tuxedo and Ron was standing next to him wearing a slightly less fancy tux. He knew where he was, he was at a wedding, his wedding. There was a banner on the other side of the church that said "CONGRATULATIONS, HARRY AND CHO CHANG" Harry was at his and Cho's wedding day. He looked over to see that Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnegan, and Fred and George Weasley were his grooms men. Then he saw who was the maid of honor, Hermione. Parvati Pattil, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, and Annie Wood(Cho's friend and Oliver's wife) were the bridesmaids. When he looked up he noticed that Cho was walking down the isle. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a spaghetti strap white dress with rhinestones embroidered in a floral pattern along the bottom, half. Her hair was in a bun of curls at the back of her head and she had two curls out in front of her ears, she had a very simple veil that started out underneath her bun and went down to about her knees. Cho got to the end of the isle and kissed her dad on the cheek ( he was her escort). The pastor went through all of the normal things that pastors say when they are marring people. When he got to the "I take to be my wife..." (whatever) Harry went first and when he was suppose to repeat what the pastor said, but instead of saying Cho, he said "I take Hermione..." The whole room gasped except for Cho. She just smiled and turned to him and said "I knew you were in love with Hermione and if you hadn't admitted it just now I would have to have been the one who said it, you wouldn't admit it earlier so I just figured you would come around sooner or later." She didn't seem to be angry but stepped back and let Hermione step in front of her. Right after they said their " I do's" they were about to kiss...' and then Harry was unexpectedly woken up by his Aunt Petunia pounding on the door, and screaming at him to wake up and get out of bed.  
  
Harry woke up and put on his glasses he was thinking about the strange dream he had had. He was doing a lot of thinking which he guessed was not good because his head hurt and for a change and it was not his scar. He got out of bed and put on some pants and a fairly nice shirt that actually fit him. (not because Dudley had lost weight, but because he had been so threatening about his godfather Sirius, that the Dursleys had given him money for an apartment and some money for clothes that really fit. He went over to his desk to see Hermione's letter it was showing the back side with the poems. He turned it over and re-read it. Then he saw parcel that he had forgotten because he was thinking(pesky thoughts) he quickly unwrapped the package and inside was broom upgrader that would give his Firebolt all the qualities of the newest brand of broom. He loved it and it was the most useful thing he had next to the servicing kit that she gave him last year. As he was just about to go downstairs to eat breakfast and tell the Dursleys he was leaving when five owls soared through his window. He recognized three of them, one of them, his own Hedwig, one was Ron's owl Pig, and the other was Hermione's owl, Rose. One of the others dropped off his Hogwarts letter and the other was from Sirius. 


	3. Letters from Someone

Why Didn't I See It?  
  
Chapter 3~ Letters From Someone  
  
He opened Hermione's first it read.  
  
Dear Harry, I am so glad you could come here is my address, Ron will be coming two weeks before we go back to school. He is going to visit Bill in Romania and then Charlie, (I forgot where he is) Well I will see you tonight. Love Always, Hermione  
Harry felt weird about being there for a month with only Hermione and no Ron. He got over that and went back to reading his letters. The next one he opened was from Ron.  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! I hope the muggles are treating you ok and your cousin is still on that diet .(only because he will soon reach the size of a large killer whale) I am going to Hermione's house two weeks before school starts. She already told me that you are going today so I will see you in one month. Ron  
Ron sent an assortment of cakes, cookies, and candies to keep Harry sane incase he was still on that diet. He was glad that Ron was ok with him going to Hermione's house since he knew that he had liked her since their third year. The next was his Hogwarts letter with his school list and to his surprise he had been made a prefect. Sirius's letter was last and fairly long and had a newspaper clipping attached to it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am FREE!!! They had hidden surveillance in the shrieking shack (because of me) and they just ran across it and are after Pettigrew now. I will be getting a house of my own very soon and I wanted you to come and live with me, that is if you want to? Love, Your godfather and legal guardian Sirius Black!!  
  
P.S. Hope you bought a nice car, the money was from your parents, they told me to give it to you when you turned 15 hope you don't mind that I sent it to the Dursleys to give to you, I wanted to give them a little credit.  
Harry was ecstatic! He was going to see both of his best friends over the summer and get away from the awful Dursleys for good, that he thought had out of spite gave him money for a car but it was really from his godfather acting as messenger for his parents, and best of all he was going to live with Sirius at the end of the term!! Harry thought that if Sirius had a house by Christmas, he might not even stay at school over the break.  
  
Harry's mind was buzzing with all the excitement, there was just to info in there. Her sat and thought for a minute but was brought back to earth when his overgrown Uncle Vernon yelled at him to come down and eat breakfast. "I'm not hungry!" Harry yelled at him from the doorway. He was hungry but he decided to eat some of the food Ron had sent him while he listened to a c.d. that Dudley had discarded and happened to land in his possession. It was a mix c.d. so he didn't know what was on it. He put it into an old stereo that used to also belong to Dudley but after his favorite radio station was replaced with an oldies show he had thrown it at Harry and instead of getting hit or ducking he caught it and kept it. When Harry turned on the c.d. a fast song came on and he remembered Dudley talking about the song, it was called "Wondering" by Good Charlotte... If you want me to wait. I would wait for you If you tell me stay. I stay right through If you don't want say anything at all. I'm happy wondering Since I was a young man I never was a fun man I never had a plan and no security Then ever since I met you I never could forget you I only want to get you right here next to me 'cause everybody needs someone that they can trust and your somebody that I found just in time If you want me to wait. I would wait for you If you tell me stay. I would stay right through If you don't want say anything at all. I'm happy wondering Now my life is changing, always rearranging its always getting stranger than I thought it ever could ever since I found you I wanna be around you I wanna get down to the point that I need you cause everybody needs someone that they can trust and your somebody that I found just in time If you want me to wait. I would wait for you If you tell me stay. I would stay right through If you don't want say anything at all. I'm happy wondering Don't tell me the bad news don't tell me anything at all Just tell me that you need me and stay right here with me If you want me to wait. I would wait for you If you tell me stay. I would stay right through If you don't want say anything at all. I'm happy wondering 


	4. Leaving Home

Why Didn't I See It?  
  
Chapter 4~ Leaving Home  
  
While the song was playing Harry got ready to go to Hermione's house. He thought that that song sounded kinda like him and Hermione, no he meant him and Cho didn't he? Was he in love with Hermione? He kept asking himself that while he was packing and before he knew it his room was almost empty. All that was left was the directions to Hermione's house and the newspaper clippings that Sirius had sent. Harry had almost forgotten to look at them. The first one was about Sirius and how the Ministry had figured out who they were really suppose to be after and it told people not to be alarmed if they saw Sirius walking around on the street. On the top of the second one was a picture of Albus Dumbldore and the headlines read "A Great Wizard, A Great Friend" It was a autobiography of Dumbldore's. Harry didn't know why Sirius had sent him this but he put it in his trunk along with the other clipping. Just then a thought hit him, he hadn't even asked the Dursleys if he could go to Hermione's house but they couldn't really do anything to stop him. He had a car a wand and they still didn't know that Sirius was innocent, he had never mentioned that the conviction was a misunderstanding or that he had been freed. Harry didn't think that was on the schedule for today either. He went over to Hedwig's cage and picked her up and set her on his trunk. Then he went downstairs to find the Dursleys. He didn't find them inside but when he went out into the front yard he saw his uncle Vernon washing his car, his aunt Petunia with her long neck over the fence spying on the neighbors and his cousin Dudley trying to hit the pigeons with a beebee gun. They looked like such a strange family, not what they were doing but the way they looked, Vernon and Dudley were by far the biggest men in Surrey and Petunia was the skinniest, and most disliked woman there. They didn't notice that Harry was standing there so he cleared his throat and they all looked at him with disgust.  
  
"What do you want boy?" Uncle Vernon asked. "I'm going to go to my friend's house for the summer and I'm leaving in 15 minutes incase you wanted to know." Harry said like it was nothing at all. "Oh is that all, I thought it was something important." snarled Dudley. Harry glared at him and continued "I might not be back next summer so I am taking all my stuff. You can move back into the room you overgrown pig." At this Aunt Petunia stepped in "You aren't going anywhere until you apologize to my little Dudykinns" "The day I apologize to him is the day that he reaches 150 pounds. And just try and stop me going, I have a car, I have a wand, and I have a godfather that's a murderer. So I'd like to see you try and stop me!" Harry yelled and then he stormed back into the house and slammed the door leaving the Dursleys sanding in the street with all the neighbors starring at them in surprise. Harry took the stairs three at a time (since he had grown a few inches over the summer he could do this easily) He went into his room and grabbed his trunk, keys, and Hedwig in her cage and went back downstairs. When he came out of the house with his trunk and owl to three dumbfounded Dursleys that hadn't moved since he had left them. He walked strait to the garage, loaded up his trunk in the back of the car and Hedwig in the front seat. Then he started it and backed out of the garage. Without another word he drove of down the road. 


	5. Startling Reunions

Why Didn't I See It?  
  
Chapter 5~ Startling Reunions  
  
It was a two hour drive to Hermione's house with stopping for gas and a bite to eat but he arrived there at 5:00 in the afternoon. The house was huge and Harry was a little nervous about going up to it because he thought that it might be the wrong house. (he had gotten over his little explosion by then) He got up all his courage and walked up to the house with his trunk in one hand and Hedwig in the other. Harry reached out a shaking finger and rang the doorbell. He heard a girls voice from inside yell "I'll get it!" He wondered if that was Hermione, it didn't sound like her, it sounded like a woman and not a girl of 15.  
  
Before Harry knew it the door opened a crack and he saw two brown eyes before it shut again, then he heard locks clicking and then the door opened fully and Harry thought he had slipped into a dream. There was a beautiful teenage girl standing there, she was about 5"5' tall, she had dark auburn hair with fire red highlights, a gorgeous tan, perfect complexion, and she was wearing make-up! She had on a one strap tank top with a little of her midriff showing and cute jean shorts with a criss-cross detail around the hips, but Harry recognized those dark brown eyes that always swallowed him up. "Hermione, is that you?" Harry said astonished.  
  
"It sure is," Hermione replied with a giggle she had noticed how he was gawking at her, but she couldn't deny that he looked pretty damn hot himself. Harry had grown a to be a good 6" tall and he was very muscular from last year's events and all the work the Dursleys made him do over the summer, his jet black hair was still messy and those eyes, those gorgeous green eyes were absolutely perfect.  
  
"Wow" was all Harry could say. Hermione giggled again, that brought Harry back to earth.  
  
"Well do you want to come in, or just stand out here all night?" said Hermione with a little attitude in her voice.  
  
"No, no, no" Harry said trailing of. He picked his things up and followed Hermione into the house. When Harry walked into the house his jaw dropped. The house was absolutely huge! Harry followed Hermione through the open deck like porch, through a hall, past the kitchen, library, dining room, study and they ended up in the living room where there was a bathroom of to the side. She led him up the stairs and past a door with a sign on the door that said ~Hermione's Room Keep Out~ and on the other side of the hall there was a large bathroom. At the next door Hermione stopped and said "Well Harry, here is your room." And opened the door. It was enormous compared to his house at the Dursleys and it was painted green and the bed spread was also green. There was also a large closet with a full length mirror on the door, a desk in the corner and a large clothes chest on the wall. "Wow Hermione, this is huge are you sure it's where I'm staying?" asked Harry wide eyed. "Yep, I'm sure. Now is it possible that you can look at anything without opening your mouth and starring at it?" said Hermione smiling. Harry realized that he hadn't closed his mouth (except for talking) since he had arrived. "Oh sorry." Harry said "Hermione." "Ya." Hermione asked. Harry wanted to say that he thought that she looked beautiful and that he really like her but, "I, I. Am I going to get a full tour of the house or are we just going to walk through the halls?" "Cute." Hermione said. "Very cute. Well lets go then and I'll give you the full tour. And by the way I should tell you that my parents are leaving for their second honeymoon and they won't be back until after we have already left for school! So we have the house all to ourselves for the first month until Ron comes!" she finish quickly. "Cool," Harry said. 'Finally some alone time with Hermione.' Was what he was thinking. They went through the house and Hermione showed him all of the rooms. Then she took him outside to show him the deck, swimming pool and beach volleyball sand pit. Harry never knew Hermione's parents were so rich. He was pulled out of mid-thought by a woman's voice calling from inside. "Hermione dear, are you outside?" "Yes mum, I am just showing Harry around. What do you need?" Hermione called back. "Could you come in here so I don't have to yell." Her mother called back. "Yes mum." Said Hermione. She looked at Harry with a look that said 'only a few minutes till we are home free for a whole month'. 


	6. Who is That Girl in the Driveway

Why Didn't I See It?  
  
Chapter 6~ Who is That Girl in the Driveway  
  
They both ran inside before her mother called again. Just as they ran into the living room a middle aged man about 6'5" wearing glasses, and a tired look under his mustache, walked down the stairs. When he saw Harry he just starred.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice for the only boy he'd ever seen his daughter alone with was the boy next door and that Viktor Krum person.  
  
"I'm Harry sir," Harry said. He had a distinct feeling that this man did not want any boy around his daughter while he wasn't there. "Harry Potter. Herm."  
  
Daddy it's fine," Hermione interrupted "He's the friend I told you was coming for the rest of the summer, remember? You and mom were in the hot tube at like three in the morning and I came out and asked if a friend could stay at our house for the rest of the summer while you were gone, and you said that it was fine." She finished breathless.  
  
"Yes but," Mr. Granger argued "Yes but I thought you meant a girl friend, not your boyfriend!"  
  
"Harry is not my boyfriend." She said but she secretly hoped that that would change before the end of the summer.  
  
"But he's a boy!" said Mr. Granger not at all reassured.  
  
"Of course he's a boy, daddy, did I forget to mention that, and I know what your thinking so don't even say it!" Hermione said sweetly to her parents (by this time her mom had joined the commotion after taking her suitcase to the car, bringing another on down and calling the neighbors who would be taking care of Hermione's little brother Travis while they were gone.  
  
"Daddy you don't have to worry, Harry has a car so we can get around and I have my cell." She said as her mother started to whisper to her dad. Her father started to act like someone who had just lost the battle for his daughter, which he had.  
  
"Fine, but I'm warning you Hermione. " he paused "And Harry, take care of my baby girl for me."  
  
Harry thought that this was extremely weird but he was glad they were leaving, Mr. Granger made him feel like he was a convicted heart breaker. Which in fact was not true because he had never had a girlfriend in his life. Although in their previous year at Hogwarts Harry had had a lot of girls paying more attention to he than even Cedric, and when he had been working in the front yard at the Dursleys, a car of teenage girls kept driving by and honking their horns at him (he wasn't wearing a shirt). But he had never even really liked a girl before Cho but know after a big fight with is alter ego he realized that he had like Hermione ever since that first day on the train when she had popped into their compartment looking for Nevill's toad.  
  
Harry was quickly brought back to reality when Hermione whispered in his ear "Harry you can relax now they went to get the rest of their stuff five minutes ago!"  
  
"Oh what? Harry said blankly "I'm sorry about my dad it's just that he has never seen me with anyone but Viktor," Harry cringed he hated that name, how could anyone be so cruel as to make that beautiful face cry. "And Anders Dickson who lives down the road." She continued.  
  
"That's ok I don't blame him, I wouldn't want just any punk dating my daughter," he said, even though he wanted to add 'especially one as beautiful as you' but right then Mr. and Mrs. Granger came back with their trunks. "Could you help me with this Harry, dear, it's quite heavy?" asked Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Sure Mrs. Granger." He replied "Hermione, won't you come and say good~bye to us, we have something to tell you before we go." Said Hermione's father with a very serious look on his face.  
  
"Ok dad, what is it?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Go out front with your mother." He said  
  
"What going on?" Hermione asked as she walked out the door a girl about her age, with long brown wavy hair, and bright green eyes. She was about 5'3" and was giving her mother, (Hermione's mother) a kiss on the cheek and saying, "Good~Bye mum, have a nice trip!" 


	7. Secrets

Why Didn't I See It?  
  
Chapter 7~ Secrets  
  
Hermione just stood there in shock staring at the girl. Harry came up to her and softly whispered in her ear "Who is it Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know. Do you think this has anything to do with what my parents wanted to tell me?" she replied as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sure it's not that bad." Harry said and put his arm around her.  
  
"How could they I mean she called my mother, mom." she said and put her face into Harry's chest and cried. Harry went along and put his arms around her and stoked her hair. Harry thought 'this feels so right' but there were two things he didn't know. One was that Hermione was thinking the exact same thing and the other was that everyone was now watching them. When Mr. Granger finally cleared his throat to let them know his presence they broke apart immediately. Hermione just stared from her dad, to her mom, to the girl, and back to her parents.  
  
Her mother started "Honey this is your twin sister, Sarah." Hermione's mouth flew open as did Harry's. Her mother continued "Hermione just hear us out first before you speak."  
  
"Ok." Hermione said weakly.  
  
"When you were born Hermione, we had no idea that I was having twins, so when Sarah came it was a complete shock. And as you know I was only 18 and you father was only 20. We had no choice but to give one of you up for adoption and it was the hardest thing that we have ever done and I will always regret it. We ended up keeping you because we had been waiting all our lives for a baby girl to call Hermione and we hadn't even known about Sara until then. Sarah was adopted by an American family who had a stable income and we knew that they would be able to take care of her. And I'll let you take it from here, Sarah."  
  
"Thanks mom. Hermione, I know how much of a shock this is but let me tell you why I had to come to England. My adoptive mother had cancer since I was 8 and was out of work so, and I didn't even know I was a witch until I got my letter from my school. Everything was fine until last year when mom's cancer came back worse than ever and a month after I came back from school I was on my way to pick up my sister Kyli when I got a call saying that mom and dad had gotten in a car accident and as soon as I had gotten Kyli I was to rush over to the hospital." Sarah stopped for a moment and a tear rolled down her cheek. " The driver that had hit my parents had already died instantly and when we arrived mom and dad weren't in good shape. The doctors said that they wouldn't last through the night. I stayed with them all night and that's when they told me that I was adopted, I didn't even know until then. They told me I had a twin sister and that she lived in England. They also told me that you were a witch also. They told me were to find you and right before they died they asked me to take Kyli to our aunt's house and gave me the key to the safe so I could come to Europe and meet my real parents and my real sister. They died that night at 2:27 in the morning. I followed their instructions, said goodbye to Kyli and flew her to England." By this time Sarah could barley speak because she was sobbing so hard. Hermione didn't even know what she was doing but she ran over to Sarah and hugged her soon Harry came over and rubbed Hermione's back and then both their mom and dad came over and squashed them all in a big hug. When Mrs. Granger finally spoke her voice was weak and shaky.  
  
"Well girls we have to get going. Hermione, Travis is at the neighbors so you don't have to worry about him. Sarah, you will sleep in your own bedroom that we saved for you; everything is all ready for you. And Harry, take care and be careful when you're driving."  
  
"Ok, mum." Sarah and Hermione said in unison. They stared at each other.  
  
"Everything will . " Sarah started.  
  
"..be fine, don't worry." Hermione finished. They looked at each other.  
  
"Well Good~Bye Mum bye daddy! We are going to go to the movies tonight so don't call I'm sure we will be fine, don't worry about us!" Hermione chimed as her parents climbed into their car after a lot of hugging and good~byes.  
  
As Hermione, Sarah and Harry waved Hermione said "Well, glad that's over with. So what movie do you guys want to see?" Harry was extremely confused, but Sarah who could guess what she was thinking didn't ask any questions.  
  
Harry on the other hand asked her "Herm are you ok? I mean you just found out you have a identical twin sister. Are you sure you want to go to the movies?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I always dreamed that I had a sister. That night that your parents died, Sarah, I found myself crying for no reason at all!"  
  
"I know what you mean," Sarah said a little surprised. "Last week I started crying when I came home from a concert. I'm guessing it was about some boy?"  
  
"Yes but I don't want to talk about it." Hermione said sternly. "I think Lord of the Rings Two Towers sounds like a good movie, how `bout you Harry?"  
  
"What oh yea sure." Her said a little preoccupied because Sarah had been watching him ever since their parents left! 


	8. More Secrets

Why Didn't I See It?  
  
Chapter 8~ More Secrets  
  
"Well I will go call Anders and see if he wants to come with us. Harry are you going to come with me?" she said giving Harry an 'I need to talk to you alone' look. "And Sarah you can bring your things and get settled in." Harry walked in after Hermione followed by Sarah. He had no idea that Sarah was thinking exactly what he had been dreading, 'damn he's hot I wonder if he's with anyone, hope it's not Hermione, wouldn't want to ruin our relationship before it even started by crushing on her boyfriend.'  
  
Hermione took Sarah up to her room while Harry waited downstairs for Hermione to see what she wanted to tell him. It was ten minutes before she came down wearing a blue Tommy Girl shirt and blue hip huggers, and her hair was in a ponytail. "Come in here." She said and lead him into the study.  
  
"Did you notice something funny about the way Sarah was looking at me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes that's Why I wanted to talk to you." Hermione started, "I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I..."  
  
"What Hermione just say it."  
  
"Well Harry I don't want you to be freaked out but."  
  
"Come on Hermione, you can tell me anything."  
  
"I, I, I, Iloveyou!"  
  
"What? English please and slow down."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"You do?!"  
  
"I knew this would happen. You only like me as a friend right?"  
  
"No Hermione. I love you to. I have since that first day on the train, I was just scared you didn't feel the same way!"  
  
"You have? Oh Harry" she ran over to him and hugged him, Harry turned her face towards his and kissed her right on the lips. They were so soft and tender he thought.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for five long years!" he said quietly, for they had just heard Sarah calling from upstairs.  
  
"I'll be up in a sec Sarah." Hermione called. When she turned back around Harry had a rose in his hand and was down on one knee!  
  
"I just want to make it official," he started, " Hermione Naomi Granger will you be my girlfriend!!"  
  
"Of course I will!" she said and kissed him on the cheek. "but we better get out of here before Sarah realizes we're here. Harry you know she fancies you. I can tell."  
  
"Oh really I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically. "well we just won't say anything unless she asks."  
  
"Ok well I have to go see what she needs then call Anders and Caitlin." "Who's Caitlin?"  
  
"Oh she's my best muggle friend, but don't worry you are still #1."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Hermione called Caitlin and Anders. They all piled into the car with Harry in the drivers seat Hermione in the passenger seat and Sarah, Caitlin, and Anders in the back. Caitlin was a average height, girl with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. Anders was a fairly tall boy who was defiantly a punk, he had black shaggy hair but you could tell that it was naturally blonde, he had blue eyes and was cute and totally adorable according to all the girls in the car even Hermione. He was wearing a black Zummies shirt and a pink checkered button down over it witch had patches pinned all over it the largest one on the back read "PUNKS NOT DEAD!!". Anders and Caitlin went to a school outside of Yorkshire. Little did Hermione know, they had a secret to tell her and decided that today was the day to tell her.  
  
When they got to the movie theater Anders and Caitlin said in unison "Hermione can we talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah sure. What's up?" she replied suspiciously.  
  
"Come over here,"~Anders  
  
"We wanted to tell you this before school starts"~Caitlin  
  
"We are coming to your school."~Anders  
  
"What, you can't I mean unless you are, but no you can't be, are you?"~Hermione.  
  
They nodded their heads. At first Hermione was shocked but then she broke out into a smile and said "I knew it! I knew it all along!" and rushed over to give them both a big hug.  
  
"Can we talk about magic in front of Harry and Sarah?" Anders asked.  
  
"Duh, Anders! Harry is the boy who lived! You are so blonde!" they all broke out laughing when Caitlin said this cause Anders had blonde roots showing out under his black hair.  
  
"Yeah and Sarah is a witch too!" added Hermione.  
  
When she walked out from behind the corner she didn't believe her eyes. A tall red headed boy was getting out of a bright red sports car. He had sunglasses and a hat on so you could barley tell who it was. Until, "RON!!" Caitlin screamed as she ran over to him and jumped into his outstretched arms while he kissed her. But Hermione had her eyes on something else. 


	9. Awwww! You Shouldn't Have

Why Didn't I See It?  
  
Chapter 9~ Awwww! You Shouldn't Have  
  
Harry was standing in front of her with a dozen roses, an envelope, and a small teddy bear with the words 'I once dropped a tear in the ocean. The day I find it is the day I stop loving you.' It was, after all her birthday and nobody else except Caitlin had said anything. Hermione rushed over to him, (much like Caitlin had done to Ron) and gave him a big kiss and a hug. Then after all the excitement died down they asked Caitlin her she new Ron. She told them that they had met at a Quidditch camp. So when they had all said their hellos, the six teenagers walked into the movie theater.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*!~*!~*!~Next week*!*~!~*!~!*~!*~!*~!*~  
  
The next week on Friday morning Hermione woke up to a little golden ball of fluff licking her face. This was the golden retriever that Harry had given her for her birthday, since her old dog, Emily, had died just after she had come home from Hogwarts. (Incase you're wondering what was in the envelope, it was the dog's AKC papers and a picture of her). Hermione had named the dog Roary after a character on Gilmore Girls. After Roary had persuaded her new owner to get out of bed, Hermione took her downstairs and let her out. While Roary was outside, she fixed herself a cappuccino from her new machine that her parents had bought her. When she heard a scratch on the door, she went over to let Roary in, and as soon as she came in the door she barked loudly.  
  
"Shh girl!" Hermione whispered "you don't want to wake the whole house up yet." The whole house now consisted of Harry and herself of course, Ron in the empty bedroom, Caitlin in Travis's bedroom, Anders rooming with Harry, and Sarah in her own room.  
  
Hermione tiptoed up the stairs into her bedroom. She set Roary on the floor and her cappuccino on her bed-side table, then she locked the door.  
  
"Don't want you waking anyone else up yet!" Hermione told the little dog that was already preoccupied with chasing her tail. "You goof-ball!" she muttered as she walked into her bathroom.  
  
Hermione took a long shower, then got ready for their little weekend trip. Hermione, and Caitlin owned horses in a stable down the road. Hermione's family had four, and Caitlin's had six. Hermione had planned a surprise weekend get away, they were going on an camping trip! After Hermione had gotten all ready to go (hair, make-up, pack) she finished of her cappuccino then let Roary into the hall and headed for Harry's room. She wanted to wake him up first cause Sarah still liked him. She still really didn't get that he liked Hermione, number one and number two she also hadn't realized that someone else had their eye on her! ::cough:: Anders ::cough:: 


	10. Wakeup Call

Why Didn't I See It?  
  
Chapter 10~ Wakeup Call  
  
When she got to there she quietly opened the door to see Harry snoozing peacefully. She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. Harry stirred a little but didn't wake up. Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled but still stayed asleep. Now Hermione knew how hard it was to wake him up, you just had to learn how to go about it. After a couple minutes of staring at him, Harry slept on.  
  
Hermione tried one more thing before going on to her last, and favorite, resort. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Harry, Hunny I love you, now will you please get up, I have a surprise." Still no sign of waking. "Harry James Potter if you are awake you had better get up this instant!" Hermione had only had to wait a few seconds when Harry jumped out from under the covers and grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"Ha! I've got you now! Trying to wake me up out of the best dream I ever had, shame on you!" he said as she struggled to get out of his grasp, but it was no use Harry was a lot bigger and stronger than she was and eventually she ended up lying down right next to him.  
  
"So what were you dreaming about sleepy head?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Oh really what about me?"  
  
"You were trying to wake me up, you kissed me on the cheek and told me you loved me and. Ouch that hurt" Hermione had just hit him with a pillow.  
  
"Oh you wuss now come on and get packed we are going on a camping trip!"  
  
"A camping trip? Where?"  
  
"We're taking the horses and going on a weekend ride!"  
  
"Horses?!"  
  
"Yes, don't tell me you don't know what a horse is?"  
  
"Well yea but."  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Anders yawned sleepily as he stood up and saw the couple. "Oh sorry was I not supposed to hear?"  
  
"No it's fine," Harry said. "Oh well then I'm goin back to sleep" he yawned.  
  
"Oh no you don't! If I have to get up and pack then so do you!" said Harry throwing a shirt at him.  
  
"Well I'll leave you to alone while I wake up the others." Hermione started.  
  
"We'll help!" Anders interrupted. "We will?" said a still very sleepy Harry. "Yeah! I'll go get Sarah!" he said and rushed out the door, obviously not noticing that he was still only wearing his Joe Boxers! 


End file.
